Forgiven Pardonné
by Airin-S
Summary: Il fait froid. Et tout est silencieux depuis que tu es parti


Credits : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J. .  
C'est une songfic dont la chanson est tirée du répertoire de Within Temptation, Forgiven.

1997

J'ai froid… depuis 52 ans j'ai froid dans cette cellule humide, avec cette si petite fenêtre. Ma réclusion à Nurmengard… J'aurais pensé qu'avec les années le froid serait moins présent. Mais il me glace jusqu'au cœur des os… Le pire dans tout cela aura d'avoir gardé mon esprit je pense. Mon corps n'est plus rien. A peine capable de supporter son propre poids. Incapable de survivre seul plus d'un instant. Ma magie s'est envolée je crois… Cela fait tant de temps que je n'ai pas travaillé, essayé… Je n'essaierai pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui j'ai trop froid. Mais un froid bien plus profond que le froid de ma prison… Un froid qui vient d'au delà de la mer. Un froid qui vient d'Ecosse. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ta mort tu sais ? Et pourtant… pourtant je le sais, après 52 ans d'éloignement, aucune visite, de ça je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Dans mes os… J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir tu sais… à mes erreur… Je sais ce que j'aurai pu faire pour te retenir… Mais il aurait fallu que je vois les choses depuis le début, que je te ressente plus profondément, plus sûrement, avec plus de justesse. Que je vois en toi la faille, la faillibilité, la faiblesse...

 **Je n'ai pas pu te sauver dès le début  
Je t'aime tant que mon âme souffre**

Alors je rêve… Des fois, lorsque j'arrive à trouver le sommeil. Je rêve que j'arrive à te convaincre, que je fais les choses autrement...  
 **Peux tu me pardonner d'essayer encore ?  
Ton silence me fait retenir mon souffle**

Tu as vécu en dehors… Je sais que cela fait 52 ans… Les gardes me l'ont dit, me l'ont soufflé, je crois qu'ils pensent me torturer en faisant ça… Au contraire, je sais que le temps passe… Mais c'est différent… Toi tu as vécu...  
 **Le temps a passé pour toi**

J'aurais dû mieux faire. J'aurai dû voir qu'il fallait autre chose, qu'il te fallait plus et moins. J'ai trop essayé de te contrôler je pense. Mais en même temps je t'ai trop laissé penser par toi-même, tu as eu peur de ton propre pouvoir. Peur de ce que nous aurions pu faire ensemble avec ça. Nos intelligences, nos puissances réunies.  
 **Ho tant de temps j'ai essayé de te protéger du monde  
Tu ne pouvais faire face à la liberté seul  
Maintenant je suis laissé dans le silence**

Et je ressens aujourd'hui… Je ressens ton absence. La flamme de ta puissance, si immense s'est éteinte et j'ai froid aujourd'hui. En regardant le monde par la fenêtre j'ai froid. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité à ta disparition. Ca n'est pas l'âge. Les gens comme nous ne meurent pas de leur âge et tu étais bien parti pour survivre au monde lui-même.

 **Tu as abandonné  
Tu m'as laissé derrière**

Mais il n'est plus temps aujourd'hui. Je suis trop vieux. Et tu n'es plus là. Ne restent que les souvenirs et quelques certitudes.  
 **Tout ce qui est fait est pardonné  
Tu seras toujours à moi  
Je sais au fond de moi  
Tout ce qui est fait est pardonné**

Le jour se lève… le jour se lève sur un monde sans toi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi un monde de ce type peut servir. Nous n'avons plus de rêve, plus de puissance et plus la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Surtout depuis que nous n'existe plus. J'ai conçu cet espoir tardif que tu viendrais peut-être me voir… un jour… Mais cela ne fait que confirmer que je te connaissais assez peu, ou trop mal...  
 **J'ai regardé les nuages s'évanouir dans le lointain  
Mais le soleil ne parvient pas à réchauffer mon visage  
Je sais que c'était destiné à mal finir**  
Malgré tout ça… Malgré tout ça c'était toi le plus ambitieux. Étrangement. Il paraît que dans les différentes maisons de ton école tu représentais le courage et non l'ambition. Mais loin… Tellement loin au fond de toi tu as toujours voulu plus. Plus grand, plus fort, plus puissant… Pour vivre  
 **Tu cherchais l'apothéose  
Pour chasser tes démons**

Il fait tellement froid. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. C'est peut-être enfin la folie, l'oubli, qui guette le bon moment pour m'assaillir et me délivrer. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme elles l'auraient dû ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça tout ça n'est pas logique… J'ai beau chercher, encore et encore, je ne sais depuis combien de temps. J'ai perdu la trace du temps aujourd'hui. Peut-être que cela ne fait que quelques heures, ou quelques mois… J'ai toujours plus froid. Je me demande même si je ne gèlerait pas de l'intérieur, mon cœur peut-être. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Au moins quand tu étais quelque part j'avais une sorte d'espoir… Lui aussi est mort avant moi... **  
Je suis si seul depuis que tu es parti  
Pourquoi pas moi avant toi ?  
Pourquoi le destin m'a trompé ?  
Tout a tourné si mal  
Pourquoi m'as tu laissé dans le silence ?**

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options c'est vrai. Mais je suis perdu aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus là. J'ai passé un moment, un long moment à me dire que j'en serais soulagé, que quelqu'un aurait enfin terminé cette histoire que j'arrêterai d'espérer pour quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé. Mais non. Ca ne me soulage pas. Ca me fait mal. Mais… à quoi sert à haine ? Même elle ne me réchauffe plus. Et je crois même que je n'ai jamais réussi à te haïr réellement. C'était une colère face à mon impuissance sans doute. A mon impuissance sur tellement de points. Te parler, te comprendre, te faire raisonner comme moi, t'avoir laissé partir. Aujourd'hui peut-être n'avoir pas été là pour t'aider et te comprendre… encore. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien. La haine ou l'amour. Tu n'es plus là. Alors … je ne sais pas pour toi… compte tenu du cœur que tu avais. Mais je sais que, de mon côté… pour ce que ça vaut, tout est pardonné.


End file.
